(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tree stand of the type used by hunters to ascend a tree and provide an elevated seat thereon, and in particular to a tree stand that can be adjusted as the hunter ascends or descends the tree to provide a level and secure platform.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Tree stands used to provide an elevated seat for hunters are well known in the prior art. One type of stand, known as a climbing tree stand, is constructed of a seating section and a standing section. The sections are attached to a tree with the seating section being above the standing section. The hunter then raises the sections in an alternating fashion to elevate the stand to the desired height on the tree.
Stand sections are releasibly secured to the tree by flexible attaching members that extend around the tree from one side of the stand section to the other side. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,182,792; 5,234,076; and 5,097,925 are all examples of climbing tree stands using flexible cables as attaching members. While cable has various advantages over other attaching means, these prior art disclosures require insertion of one or both ends of a support cable into relatively narrow support arm tubes, and then inserting a pin through a hole in the side of the tube and a hole in the end of the cable in order to secure the cable in place. Threading a cable inside a narrow tube while at the same time attempting to locate a cable attachment point is cumbersome in daylight, and nearly impossible at night. What is needed is an improved way to attach a cable to a tree stand section without having to thread the cable into a tube.
The present invention is directed to a tree-climbing device for improving the ease and safety of tree climbing. The invention relates especially to a tree stand that can be readily adjusted to changes in trunk diameter when ascending or descending the tree, providing a secure platform that can be adjusted to a horizontal position to accommodate changes in tree trunk diameter.
Generally, the tree stand of the present invention is comprised of a standing section and a seating section. The standing section includes a frame with an inner end and an outer end connected by side members, and a platform supported on the frame. A tree gripper or gripping section, normally a V-shaped, toothed member, extends inwardly from the inner end of the frame. The seating section is similarly constructed with a frame having inner and outer ends connected by side members, and a tree gripping section extending inwardly from the inner end of the frame. Instead of a standing platform, the seating section includes a seat, which may be fixed or moveable, supported by the frame.
Tree stands of the above general configuration are known in the art. The present invention is specifically directed to a unique means for attaching tree stands of this general configuration to a tree so that the stand is securely attached, yet readily adjustable to accommodate changes in the tree diameter when the tree is being ascended or descended. More specifically, each frame section of the present tree stand includes support or attachment members on each side of the frame, and a cable or other lashing member that is extendable around the tree trunk from one attachment member to the other, and releasibly attachable to one of the attachment members by a unique attachment means.
At least one of the attachment members, preferably both attachment members, includes a an exterior side, e.g., the top side or outer side, with a plurality of first mating elements adapted to mate with a corresponding second mating element adjacent one end of the lashing member. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9clashing memberxe2x80x9d is intended to include elongated flexible, straps or bands that are of a sufficient length to extend around an average tree from one side of attachment member to the other. Exemplary lashing members include cables, cords, ropes, woven straps, etc. Preferably, the lashing member is a twisted wire cable with a smooth sleeve, such as a wear-resistant plastic sleeve.
One of the mating elements is in the form of a projection, while the other mating element is a recess, the term including a hole, with the projection element being removably insertable into the recess. The projection element is moveable within the recess from an insertion position to a locked position when said cable is tensioned. In the locked position, the projection is prevented from being removed from the attachment member. Preferably, the attachment member has outer and inner walls, the recesses are holes, and the projection includes a flange, cap or other component that abuts the inner wall of the attachment member when the projection is in the locked position.
Normally, the attachment members will be attached on either side of each frame. The attachment member may be inclined towards the inner end of the standing section frame. The attachment member may be a rectangular tube with four sides, each side having an exterior and an interior surface. Preferably, the attachment member is a solid bar with outer and inner surfaces. The attachment member preferably includes a plurality of equidistant mating elements extending axially along the outer surface of the attachment member.
In a preferred embodiment, each attachment member is an inclined solid bar with inner and outer surfaces, and a plurality of axially aligned holes extending between the bar inner and outer surfaces. The lashing member is a cable with an attachment handle at each end. Each attachment handle includes at least one projection that is insertable into a hole in the attachment member, with the projection being moveable within the hole between an insertion position and a locked position when the cable is tensioned.
The projection may include a distal end with flange or cap adapted to engage the inner surface of the attachment member when the projection is in the locked position. Preferably, each of the holes has an insertion end of a first given width and a locking end of a second given width, and the projection includes an end cap with a third given width, with the third given width being less than said first given width and greater than said second given width, whereby the end cap prevents removal of the projection from the hole when the projection is in the locked end of the hole.
In order to hold the projection in the locked position during use of the tree stand, even if the tension on the cable is temporarily relieved, such as when the stand is being moved to a different position on the tree, each attachment handle preferably also includes a latch member to hold the projection in the locked position, with the attachment member including a latch recess, such as a latch hole, to receive the latch member. The latch member may include an inner end for insertion into the recess, and an outer end with a gripping element to manipulate the latch member. The latch pin may include an extended position and a retracted position, with a spring to urge the latch member to its extended position and hold the latch in the recess during use.
To minimize the projection of the attachment handle and cable from the attachment member, and thereby reduce the risk of snagging, the outer surface of the attachment member may include an axially aligned trough, e.g., a semi-circular trough, to receive the attachment handle and the cable. The holes may be in the bottom of the trough. For example, the trough may be on the outer side of the attachment member.
In operation, a climber places the tree gripping section of the standing section against a tree trunk. Next a lashing member, typically a cable is extended or looped around the tree trunk to be climbed. Usually, one end of the cable is already attached to the inner end of one attachment member. The climber tensions the cable by pulling on a handle terminating the unsecured end of the cable. Next, a first mating member on the unattached attachment member is selected such that when mated with a second mating member on the handle the cable remains under tension. A plurality of first mating members on the attachment member generally takes the form of holes. The second mating members or member on the handle generally take the form of a projection or flanged stud.
Next, the climber inserts the handle projection into the insertion end of the selected hole. In order to lock the attachment handle to the attachment member, the climber moves the handle projection within the hole from the insertion end to the locked end. In a preferred embodiment the climber would further secure the cable to the attachment member by releasing a spring urged pin into a latch recess while the handle projection is in the locked position. This action latches the cable to the attachment member even in the event that the tension on the cable is relaxed. At this point the standing section is capable of supporting the climber""s weight and can safely be stood upon.
Next, the climber places the seating section waist high and directly above the standing section making sure that the seating section tree gripping section is engaging the tree trunk. As with the standing section, one end of the cable normally is already attached to the inner end of one of the seating section support arms. Similar to the procedure described for the standing section, the climber loops or extends the free end of the seating section cable around the tree trunk. The climber then tensions the cable by pulling on a handle terminating the unsecured end of the cable. To hold the tension the climber selects the appropriate hole on the remaining attachment member, positions the handle projection within the insertion point of the hole and then moves the handle projection to the locked position. In order to further secure the cable to the attachment member the climber releases a spring-urged latch pin into a latch recess. The seating section is now ready to safely hold the climber""s full weight.
To ascend the tree, the climber places his or her feet in a restraint extending across the standing section platform. The climber then rests his or her weight on the seat of the seating section while using his or her feet and legs to pull the standing section upward. The climber then stands and, using his or her hands, raises the seating section to a waist high position. The climber then sits and again raises the standing section with his or her feet and legs.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is to provide a tree stand comprising a seating section including a seating section attachment member; a standing section including a standing section attachment member; a seating section lashing member having first and second ends; and a standing section lashing member having first and second ends, each of the attachment members having an exterior side with a plurality of spaced, aligned, first mating elements, and at least one end of each lashing member including a second mating element attachable to a first mating element, one of the mating elements being a recess, and the other of the mating elements being a projection insertable into the first mating element.
Another aspect of the invention is to provide a tree stand comprising a seating section including a frame with inner and outer ends, sides connecting the ends, and first and second seating section elongated attachment members adjacent the seating section sides and extending toward the seating section inner end; a standing section including a frame with inner and outer ends, sides connecting the ends, and first and second standing section elongated attachment members adjacent the standing section sides and extending toward the standing section inner end; a seating section lashing member having a first end attachable to the first seating section attachment member and a second end attachable to the second seating section attachment member; and a standing section lashing member having a first end attachable to the first standing section attachment member and a second end attachable to the second standing section attachment member, each of the seating section and standing section attachment members having an exterior side with a plurality of spaced, aligned holes, and each end of each lashing member including at least one projection insertable into one of the holes.
Another aspect of the invention is to provide a tree stand for use in climbing a tree comprising a seating section including a frame with inner and outer ends, sides connecting the ends, and first and second seating section elongated attachment members adjacent the seating section sides and extending toward the seating section inner end; a standing section including a frame with inner and outer ends, sides connecting the ends, and first and second standing section elongated attachment members adjacent the standing section sides and extending toward the standing section inner end; a seating section cable having first ends with handles at each of the ends; and a standing section cable having first ends with handles at each of the ends, each of the seating section and standing section attachment members having an exterior surface with a plurality of spaced, aligned, attachment holes and a plurality of spaced, aligned, latch holes alternating with the attachment holes, each of the handles including at least one projection insertable into one of the attachment holes, and a latch pin insertable into one of the latch holes.
Still another aspect of the invention is to provide a tree stand comprising a seating section including a frame with inner and outer ends, sides connecting the ends, and first and second seating section elongated attachment bars adjacent the seating section sides and inclined toward the seating section inner end; a standing section including a frame with inner and outer ends, sides connecting the ends, and first and second standing section elongated attachment bars adjacent the standing section sides and inclined toward the standing section inner end; a seating section cable having first and second ends with handles at each of the ends; and a standing section cable having first and second ends with handles at each of the ends, each of the seating section and standing section attachment bars having outer and inner faces with a plurality of spaced, aligned attachment holes extending between the faces, and a plurality of spaced, aligned latch holes alternating with the attachment holes, each of the handles including a pair of flanged projections insertable into adjacent attachment holes in an attachment bar, and a latch pin insertable into a latch hole between the adjacent holes.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art after a reading of the following description of the preferred embodiment.